


Bulletproof Demi-Scouts

by just_another_fandomite



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Percy Jackson AU, bangtan boys - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_fandomite/pseuds/just_another_fandomite
Summary: Y/N is a daughter of Hades, and a fairly powerful one at that. She’s lived at Camp Half-Blood for practically her whole life and it’s considered her one and only home, with Chiron as a father-figure to her. While she does tend to keep to herself, over the years however, she’s made several close friends at camp, including a group of seven boys with various personalities and powers. But on her 18th birthday, rather than getting a visit from her half-brother Nico, she instead finds out something has gone horribly wrong on his latest quest. Y/N makes the immediate decision to go out on a rescue mission, hoping she can make it to Nico in time.





	1. Home

Camp Half Blood. Safe haven for demigods. A place to train and learn to survive. A place where everyone protected each other. A family. A home. The only family and home that I have ever known.

I sat in one of my favorite places in the camp, one of the highest trees near the edge of the Southern Woods, where I could view the archery range and combat arena, and most of the rest of camp, but still remain unseen. Not that I'm antisocial, but I’m just someone who enjoys being alone with her own thoughts sometimes, and hardly anyone could find me when I was amongst the trees. And despite being a daughter of Hades, literally the god of being perpetually underground, I like being up high with a birds eye view more so than being on the ground.

The early afternoon breeze blew gently through the canopy, blowing a few strands of hair into my face as I leaned my back against the trunk of the tree, and the scent of strawberries wafted over me from the nearby fields. I twisted one of my rings around my finger absentmindedly as I watched some of my friends sparring in the arena, my mind going several places at once.

I whipped my head around as the sound of a branch snapping broke me out of my thoughts. I shot my fists out in front of me and slammed them together, side-by-side, causing my two rings to transform into twin Stygian black daggers, and I had them angled towards the noise all within the blink of an eye.

“Well shit, Y/N, remind me to never sneak up on you,” the sarcastic voice was coming from the blonde-haired boy who was floating in the air behind me.

“If memory serves, I believe I have, several times, but that never stops you from still trying, Joonie,” I laughed slightly, relaxing as soon as I recognized that my attacker was just my best friend, Namjoon. I slammed my fists back together again, daggers turning into two black rings on my middle fingers again.

Ever since Namjoon first learned a few years ago that he could control the winds the same way his half-brother Jason could and “fly,” he had been using that ability as often as he could. The first several months were a bit rough, he struggled with smooth takeoffs and landings, causing more than a few things broken both at camp and while on a couple quests. But he’d gotten much better lately, thank the gods.

“So what’re you doing up here this time?” Namjoon questioned me, his hands stuffed casually into the pockets of his denim jacket, still hovering. He was one of the few who knew to look more up to the sky to find me if I was nowhere to be found in the more conventional places. He arrived later to camp than I did, but he was one of the first people I felt most comfortable around, leading us to be close friends, practically real siblings. There practically wasn't anything we didn't know about the other at this point.

“Nothing really. I was just hoping that Nico would had gotten back by now,” I replied, sitting back down against the trunk and looking back down to the arena. My half-brother had promised he’d be done with his latest quest and back at camp on this specific day, but he had yet to arrive.

“Ah well, I’m sure he’s finishing up his quest, he probably just got delayed a bit longer than he expected. But there’s no way he’d want to miss his sister’s 20th birthday. Kinda an important date, haha,” he grinned widely, “in the meantime, how ‘bout we head back down to camp, because I know the boys have some fun stuff they planned for celebrating,” he amended, while offering a hand to me, still grinning.

“Well, how can I argue against that?” I laughed again. Standing up on my branch, I reached over and took Namjoon’s hand, traversing the couple branches between us until I was next to him. Hopping on his back, he floated us both back down to earth. After mastering his flying powers, this became a routine form of transportation for us two, and with the six other boys in our group.

After setting my feet back on terra firma, I lightly punched my best friend in the shoulder.

“Hey Joonie, last one to the cabins has to clean the other’s cabin for the next inspection!” I challenged, taking off as soon as the words left my mouth. Given we were pretty much the only tenants in our cabins, it was a wager I was willing to make.

“Hey! What the hell, you know that’s not fair!” he shouted from behind me, trying to make up the distance he was losing, as we both bolted for the ring of cabins to meet up with the rest of our friends, my worries about Nico temporarily taking a back seat in my mind.


	2. Celebration

Needless to say, I won the race. The only one who’s probably just as fast as me is the meme kid himself, Jungkook. When we both finally reached the cabins, we were met with the sight of the six other dorks I call my friends sitting in front of the Hades cabin, with huge grins on their faces when they saw Namjoon and I approaching.

“Oh hey, you actually found her! We were thinking you’d finally gotten eaten by a myrmeke or something,” Jungkook shouted teasingly, “the bright side is that we would’ve had more cake to go around without needing to worry about your share.”

“Oh trust me, I am very much still alive. I will either be dying in an awesome way, or I’m not dying at all, and getting eaten by a mutant ant does not count as a cool death in my book,” I quipped back at him, “ and even if I did die, I’d haunt each and every one of you for the rest of time if you didn’t set aside a piece of my own cake for me,” I finished with a mischievous grin.

“Alright, alright, chill, we weren’t actually gonna eat your cake without you,” Jungkook laughed.

Hoseok piped up from his spot next to Yoongi, “but now back to the issue at hand - haAAAAAPPYYYY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!” he launched himself from the ground and screamed in his signature fashion.

This caused a chain reaction of all seven boys joining in the cheer, loud enough to probably wake up every dryad in the distant forest I had just left, and then rush at and tackle me in a gigantic group hug. Laughing, I hugged them all back best I could while trying not to fall over.

“Aw thanks you guys! But….. can’t…. breathe…,” I chuckled. They laughed with me, letting go.

“We heard about Nico running late, but never fear! We’re still here, and we have a whole day of fun and shenanigans planned!” Jungkook grinned mischievously.

“Hahaha, I can’t wait! What’s first on the list?”

The answering grin that spread across his face was slightly concerning, but that’s all the answer I got for now.

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“You guys are gonna die one day, and it’s not gonna be because of a monster attack or some battle,” I whispered to the group of troublemakers I now crouched behind some bushes with, looking out over the area of camp containing the combat arena and archery range.

Yoongi chuckled softly, “Hey at least most of us are just spectators in this particular prank, it could be worse.”

“Fair enough, but that doesn’t mean someone isn’t gonna assume eventually that we were all still involved somehow,” I retorted.

“True, but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

The first event on the list for today was apparently pulling several petty, but hilarious, pranks on various people. And we were starting with us watching as Tae and Jimin tag teamed their random victims. Jimin would distract them, while Tae snuck up behind and touched the unsuspecting person’s hair, changing it to some outrageous color. Tae didn’t always use the power he received from his mother, Iris, much with people, but that didn’t mean he was unwilling to. And Jimin is always happy to help. Jungkook usually makes up the rest of the Prankster Trio, but he decided to sit this one out due to “the need for subtlety” as he put it. I just think he knew a bad bet when he saw one.

We all watched with bated breath as Jimin strolled up casually to the first victim of the day, a demigod around our age who was still new to camp and innocent to the troublemaking the other campers can get up to. Jimin started up a conversation with the blissfully naive boy, and while we couldn’t hear him, they seemed to be discussing the weapons he was looking at. The six of us were holding our breath as we saw Tae quietly sneaking up behind the kid. But quick as lightning and as light fingered as a cat burglar, Tae barely touched his head and bolted away just as bright fluorescent orange bloomed throughout the boys hair. Jimin took that as his cue to leave, walking away from the camper who had absolutely no idea, and looking like he dunked his head in cheeto dust. Poor Mingyu.....

This went on for a couple more minutes, and how nobody had noticed their fellow camper’s hair resembling a pantone color booklet was a mystery. Soon there were numerous shades of blues, and pinks, and yellows, and reds, and purples in the hair of various campers throughout the arena. 

However, the fun didn’t last forever.

Tae had just transformed the hair color of another kid and ran off again, and Jimin was so caught up in the euphoria of the harmless pranking that he ran after his friend as well. What he didn’t notice was who exactly was about to step in his path...... and would inadvertently change everything.

Clarisse la Rue, a demigod as angry and confrontational as the day is long, suddenly stepped out from behind the weapons shed, right as Jimin was running by. None of us hiding in the bushes could shout out a warning in time as Jimin ran headlong into the infamous daughter of Ares.

Tae finally turned around because of the cry of surprise from Jimin, and one of outrage from Clarisse. But that’s not the reason why we were all standing and staring in shock.

Clarisse’s shirt was bright magenta.

She had been wearing her camp shirt, which last I checked, was the usual caution cone orange. Not pink.

I was fairly sure that Tae’s eyes would pop out of his skull if they grew any wider, but we probably mirrored his same expression. Jimin hadn’t displayed any powers since arriving to camp, and was the only one of the eight of us that still hadn’t been claimed by his godly parent. But apparently that fact was now moot.

Jimin was still on the ground from where he had fallen after the impact, and was staring at Clarisse’s shirt in utter bewilderment. It was in that moment that the combat arena was set aglow with a soft multicolored light, like a prism, and as our gazes wandered around in amazement, a glowing blue symbol appeared above Jimin’s head.

A rainbow.

The symbol for the goddess, Iris.

Tae was the first to react as his face split into his signature boxy grin, the biggest I’ve ever seen it. He let out a whoop of joy as he ran over and nearly tackled poor Jimin and hugged his new (official) half brother tightly. Even Clarisse was too shocked to even realize she was angry anymore.

“GREATEST. PRANK. EVER!!!!” Tae cheered, still latched onto Jimin, who was still too stunned to do anything other than just instinctively wrap his arms around the overjoyed boy.


End file.
